Let Down Your Golden Hair
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: Rethinking the story of Rapunzel, we find HYDE... Main GakuHai, side MYVHai Dark fic, rape, foul language, violence, homosexuality, gay-bashing. SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Rape, language, homosexual relationships, cross-dressing...

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I would never put poor Hyde through this! T.T

Pairings: Eventually (mainly) GakuHai, some MYVHai here and there...

(a/n) I was seriously beating myself up for this fic...you have no idea...especially since it's HYDE! I mean, c'mon... T.T (Yeah. Hyde is Rapunzel. DEAL WITH IT.)

* * *

* * *

There once was a beautiful person by the name of Rapunzel. Her lips were full and pink, the prettiest pair around; her skin was pale, like porcelain, and her hair was like silken gold. She was skinny, petite, with a fine and beautiful body, yet no man in her town ever looked her way. And why not? This 'she' was truly a 'he.'

He hid it well; padding for the slightly angular hips, and to give the illusion of breasts; fancy dresses that reached the floor; he even went so far as to wear make-up and ladies' underclothes. He became the town's disgrace, and when he fell deeply in love with the son of the town's mayor, the homophobic Miyavi, that was the last straw.

The Mayor thought him an eyesore that hurt the reputation of his beloved town, so when he learned of Rapunzel's romantic feelings for his son, he commanded that Rapunzel should be taken into custody. While she sat in jail, they allowed her absolutely nothing; no books, no paper, no sewing needles or thread; no instruments or singing, or anything a proper lady would have. Her captors refused to even give him a new dress; they told him he would wear either pants, or nothing at all, So he remained in his outfit for most of his imprisonment.

He thought over what had caused it all as he sat, day by day, the town laughing at him through his single barred window.

She and Miyavi had been friends, once. They spoke only through letters, on Rapunzel's insistance. Miyavi thought that she was just shy; they had met before, but Miyavi had wanted to hear her guaranteed beautiful voice.

They had had a fight, in which Rapunzel didn't speak, but used body language to express her displeasure. "I just don't understand why you won't talk to me! Are you afraid I won't love you anymore?!"

Rapunzel stared at him, mouthing the word 'anymore.' He turned red, and confessed that he might harbor some feelings for her. Rapunzel didn't know what to make of this; she loved him too, very deeply, but he didn't know that her gender was really male.

Confused, she ran, tears in her eyes. He gave chase, catching up quickly. Miyavi pressed his lips to his love's for the first time, quieting the sobs of Rapunzel. She slowly brought her arms around him, carefully, so that he couldn't feel her padded areas. Miyavi, fortunately, had wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He took her bottom lip into his mouth, massaging it lightly. "I love you," he whispered. She just whimpered in reply.

Several weeks later, she finally worked up the nerve to confess her feelings as well. She would have to do it just right, she knew, or he would hate her forever.

She considered telling him dressed as a man, but decided against it. Instead, she called forth a messenger, telling him to give him his message of love. Already incredibly nervous, Rapunzel decided to calm her nerves by going to take a soothing bath at her secret spot.

Upon recieving it, Miyavi rejoiced. He readied his horse, preparing to ride to his love, when the messenger stopped him. The messenger, Uruha, reluctantly informed him of just how deep his love's voice had been, as well as his adam's apple. He told the lovestruck man the secret that all of the townspeople, save him, knew.

Unbelieving, Miyavi rode to the home of his love. He searched all throughout the house, just for the maid to inform him that she had gone to her secret hotspring in the forest to bathe. She showed him the way, knowing that they were in love. The maid left him behind some rocks there.

Miyavi began to quietly creep around the stones, wanting to surprise his love with a kiss. He smiled happily as Rapunzel waded into the water, her back to him. Miyavi stepped on a twig, alerting Rapunzel of his presence. The blonde dove under the water when she saw him, afraid to let her secret out. She almost screamed when she felt Miyavi's large hands on her shoulders, pulling her head above the water.

"Are you that _shy,_ my dear?" Not sure of what other excuse to give, Rapunzel nodded vigorously. He pulled her in for a kiss, taking care not to touch her inappropriately. "I love you, my dear." Whyohwhyohwhyoh**why** did they have to both be naked? WHY?! "The messenger you sent told me lies about you. Said you were a man..." Rapunzel froze in his arms, hands moving to inconspicously conceal his privates and lack of chest. "I told him he was wrong, of course. I told him, I told him no man could be so _beautiful_." Rapunzel smiled softly, shifting so that they were against some smooth grey rocks. The blonde nuzzled into his neck. Miyavi's hands slipped to his hips, but went no further. "You've gotten so tiny, my love." The smaller man shivered, nodding. "Well, no worries. When we marry, you'll never starve again. _Agh_, I hate seeing you gaunt and bony like this! I miss your curves." Rapunzel couldn't take decieving his love anymore. Miyavi looked down, happy. "Will you marry me, my love? Will you? C'mon, _I'll love you foreeeeveeeer~~!"_

The blonde burst into tears, crying loudly in the arms of his love. "I-I can't..." he whispered, voice low and hoarse from disuse. "I'm, I'm so sorry. I can't, I can't..." The blonde slithered out of his grasp, wading deeper and deeper into the dark water.

Miyavi stared at him, hurt deeply by his rejection. "Wh-what? Why not? I thought, I thought you loved me!"

The blonde cried harder. "I can't, I can't...I'm so sorry..." he murmered, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Don't you love me?"

Rapunzel turned to look at him, eyes red and make-up running. "I do. I love you. So much..."

Miyavi stepped toward him, reaching out. "Then why not? If it's your status, I can assure you, I don't care about that."

The smaller man shook his head, sinking away further into the water. "I can't because you won't love me anymore when I show you. You won't, believe me, you won't..."

Miyavi was deeply offended by the fact that Rapunzel had so little faith in him. "What could be so bad that I would claim I didn't love you?"

This was it. He would have to tell the truth. Looking away, he began to tell his lover his secret. "The messenger, Uruha-san...he..."

Miyavi stopped, lowering his arms. "That bastard..._did he say something to you?!"_

He shook his head. "No..."

Miyavi pulled the tiny blonde close. "Don't worry. I'll protect you. Forever, I'll be your Prince Charming. I'll be yours forever."

* * *

* * *

He cried out as yet another man entered him, unbidden.

"Shut the fuck up, you little _faggot!"_ He bit his lip until it bled, telling himself that if he obeyed, they would leave sooner.

"Ha! Look, the little fucker's hard! He really _is_ a fag!" another man called out.

The blonde cried out as one of the men kicked him in the ribs. Another grabbed his face, shoving his length into the teen's mouth. He gagged at the intrusion, squirming to get away. Two of the men positioned him so his ass was in the air, one of the men still violating him; they pushed the side of his head into the dirt harshly as the other continued to use his mouth. The remaining three shouted, escalating things and egging the others on. The one in his mouth, Ken, came, forcing him to swallow his seed obediently.

One of them, much to the small man's horror, had an idea. As Ken pulled out, yet another man shoved himself into the blonde's already occupied and bleeding ass, making him scream, and fight back for the first time in years. They beat him into unconsciousness, both men fucking his ass as a fourth used the cavern of his mouth to sate himself.

* * *

* * *

He woke at least an hour later, and found that they still hadn't tired of him. He tried to stay quiet, to not give them the gratification his cries would give. He saw someone new approaching, and reached out, whispering a plea. _"Help...me..."_

The person ran in the other direction. Of course, they wouldn't help. He was an abomination. He deserved this. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain as he always did. One brushed his prostate, making his back arch. They made it a point to never hit that spot again; he wasn't supposed to enjoy this. Suddenly, one of his rapists was knocked flat on his back.

The other men were beat up and forced to leave, the new man screaming at them. The blonde lay prone on the rocky earth, the jagged edges biting into his soft skin. The man started to walked over, and to his utter terror, he found it was his husband-to-be. With his last bit of strength, he grabbed his clothing, attempting to conceal his male ge566nitalia. _"Rapunz--"_

Crying, Rapunzel tried to crawl away into the hot springs, but his love stopped him. His eyes followed the trail of blood to where Rapunzel's bloody dress concealed him. He instructed her to turn around, and show him what had happened, but the blonde refused. Sighing, Miyavi grabbed his wrists, turning him. He took in the bruises, cuts, and the state of his abused hole. "Oh, fuck...how did this happen?!"

The blonde shrugged on the coat his fiance had handed to him, untucking his hair from the collar. "S-same way it a-always d-does. The villagers gang up on m-me every so o-often, once or twice a m-month, a-a-and the diff-fferent groups take turns doing th-things like this t-to me. Th-these guys are a-always the worst, b-because we u-used to be f-friends..."

Miyavi blew up at this news. "_What?!!_ I'll kill them all!" He thought about chasing after them and beating them further, but thought better of leaving his already injured love alone. "I'll tell my father of this. He'll put a stop to it for sure."

The blonde shook his head. "He already k-knows. He's _always_ known."

Miyavi turned to his fiance. "Then why hasn't he done anything?"

With desolate eyes, he pulled his lover close for what he knew would be the last kiss they ever shared. Miyavi felt its finality as well. "He won't do anything, because he knows the truth about me."

Miyavi started to question this, letting his bloodied dress fall. "What's going on, my lo--" The tall brunette watched in horror as his 'love' opened the jacket, revealing himself.

"Because I'm a man...a faggot..._an abomination_..." Miyavi's heart screamed at him that that was wrong, that he was still the person he had fallen for, but his mind shrieked that _this_ was wrong, unnatural, disgusting. He stood, walking away towards the village. The tiny man fell back on his knees, ignoring the protests of his broken body. "I told you...you never believed me...I told you..."

* * *

* * *

They never spoke again. Shortly after that, he was arrested for "using witchcraft to seduce the Mayor's son." Rapunzel accepted this, as he had everything else in his life. The guards at the prison often tortured him, mostly using sexual humiliation and various devices. He never had visitors, and even the other prisoners shunned him.

The day of his trial came (yes, even _he_ had a trial, although **no one** wanted him to, not even his ex-fiance.), and he was banished to a tower in the forest, with no exit and food delivered only twice a week. He went without a fight. At least if he was banished, no one could harm him.

He was soon proven wrong.

People continued to abuse him, and due to the seclusion the forest and tower offered, were able to do it both day and night. He was driven to such desperation, he attempted to take his own life more than once.

At times when he wasn't being 'visited,' he sang. He sang to the sky and the birds, the waters of the brook and the squirrel in the tree. He sang of his pain, his loss, his love and his joy, for when he sang, they wouldn't come near. He would sing until his voice grew hoarse, and he ran out of words and tunes, but still he continued to sing.

* * *

* * *

(a/n) When I wrote the very very very beginning, I noticed something ironic...my background on my computer had a picture of Hizaki on it...and it fit the description _exactly_ ... XDDD Don't expect this to be a happy fic. Like, _ever_. XDX I still haven't decided if it will have a happy ending or not...

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Language, mentions of rape, angst, and dark situations?

Disclaimer: I belong to Hyde, wait, I mean...

(a/n) I swear I had this posted... o,o I typed it up to send to a friend, so I guess that's why I thought I was on chapter three... xDDD Well, it's here now, ne? :D And I edited the parts I absolutely couldn't stand, so hopefully it's better. ^^

* * *

Gackt sighed for the thousandth time that day. He hated patrolling the edges of the kingdom, as all that could be found there were small villages. He despised how cruel the villagers could be, and how they only gave him respect if they recognized him as the son of their king. If visiting villagers wasn't enough, he was now lost as well. At least now he had an excuse to skip the ball his father was throwing for him. What part of the phrase "I AM GAY, FATHER" doesn't he understand? He jumped as his horse skidded to a stop. "What's wrong, Binky?" Yes. His horse's name was 'Binky.' Deal with it. Binky started galloping, turning right and left through the trees. Gackt tried to calm him, until he heard what the mare was hearing. He rushed his horse forward, not wanting to lose the sound.

Rapunzel stopped singing at the sound of hoof falls from far below. The townspeople didn't take their horses here...

"Hello? Who's there?" called a deep voice. No. Not another man! The blonde shrank back, moving to the farthest corner of the room. "Uhm...I am lost...If someone is there, please, help me."

Rapunzel paused; he identified with the man below; he too needed help, and no one was willing to offer it. "Who are you?" he called out tentatively, drawing nearer to the window. Gackt stopped, trying to think of something to say outside of 'Prince of this land and all surrounding regions.'

"Uh...I'd rather not say."

"Hmph. Well," Rapunzel came out from the shadows, leaning on the window sill. Gackt stared in awe. The girl was beautiful. Her golden hair shone, even though it was almost dusk; her eyes were so big and bright, they were visible from far below. Her skin- "then, I'd rather not help." Gackt grinned. This girl had spunk. Plus, she was so breathtaking, if she was a man, he'd marry her. "So, are you going to tell me?"

He walked closer to the tower, calling up, "Well, anything to keep you talking, m'lady."

Rapunzel flushed scarlet. "A-and why would such a handsome gentleman such as yourself want that?"

Gackt didn't bat an eye as he declared the woman had the most amazing voice he had ever heard. It was even on par with his. Rapunzel tried to remain weary of him, but considering the fact that he was exactly his type, and courtious too, he was having difficulty.

"What is your name, kind sir?"

Gackt sighed. "Call me...Gaku." There. That was close enough to his real name that he wasn't lying, but far enough that it didn't blow his cover. "And you, my dear?"

Rapunzel leaned forward, brushing his hair from his green eyes. He didn't want to reveal himself either, in case rumours of himself had spread. Instead, he gave the name his big brother had always called him by. "Hyde."

"My, what a beautiful name,"

Hyde shook his head. "No...it's too manly."

Gackt shrugged. "What's wrong with that?"

"It's only ever hurt me and gotten me in trouble."

"How?"

Hyde stopped. He barely knew this man... "I'd rather not speak of it." he hugged himself tightly, moving back into the shadows.

"Wait! Please don't go!"

He crept back into the light hesitantly. "Why?"

For the first time, Gackt blushed. "I...I enjoy speaking with you." Just as he was about to ask another question, there was a thunder clap, and rain began to pour down. Gackt stared up at the crying sky. "Great. Hyde-chan, do you know a place where I may stay for tonight?"

Taking a chance, Hyde nodded. "This is the only place for miles...if you don't try anything, you may stay here."

Gackt quickly searched for a way in. There was none. "How-"

"The villagers keep a ladder in those bushes there." Hyde pointed, and Gackt pulled it out quickly. He tied his horse, then began his ascent. Just as he got to the top, the ladder slipped in the quickly forming mud. Hyde caught him, pulling him up with manly strength. He helped him dry off, giving him some men's clothes to wear.

"Why do you have these?"

Hyde simply shook off the question. "Just put them on." He took the Prince's soaked clothes, hanging them by the fire so that they would dry.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, Hyde-chan..."

The blonde's eyes slid down Gackt's half-naked, sculpted body lustfully. He turned red as he realized the he was staring, and at a perfect stranger, no less! He turned his back to the tempting scene to instead focus on brushing his lengthy hair. Little did he know, Gackt had his eye on him as well. "Gaku-san, where is it that you are heading?"

"...a village supposedly not far from here. I have heard they are cruel, so while I must go...I'm not exactly looking forward to it."

Hyde nodded his head absentmindedly. "Yes...very cruel, indeed." Gackt gave him a puzzled look. "Did you know that they were the ones to imprison me here?"

Gackt's head snapped up. "Imprisoned? For what?"

Hyde shook his head. "I'd rather not say at the moment." Gackt briefly wondered how such a beautiful person could end up imprisoned. What could he have done? Hyde gave Gackt the couch to sleep on for the night, staying awake himself. He observed the man while he slept, taking in the strong features, the soft grace, the air that just made Hyde want to trust him. He crept close, the overwhelming urge to kiss him gripping him unforgivingly. Just as he was about to, he realized that stealing a kiss would make him no better than the men and sometimes women who used him. He scooted away, instead sitting gracefully in front of the fire. Gackt sighed softly, wishing the blonde hadn't lost her nerve.

No matter. He would be gone tomorrow.

Tomorrow came around, just for the two to realize that the rain had intensified, flooding the small clearing they remained in. Hyde allowed the man to stay, the same conditions applying.

They got along fairly well, contentions never arising (except for the few times where Gackt gave Hyde a hard time just to rile her). She was so cute when she got angry. Too bad she was a woman...Gackt was brought back to reality as Hyde threw a sandal at his head.

**"GAKU, get AWAY from my _PANTY DRAWER!_"** Gackt jumped to avoid the other flying objects. "I've been sexually humiliated enough, I don't need you doing it too!"

Gackt stared at him. "Wh-what?"

Hyde's eyes grew wide as he realized what he had accidentally admitted. "N-nothing! You heard nothing!"

Gackt tried to get her to tell him what she meant, but the girl refused to tell.

The fields were flooded for another week, and they stayed together the entire time. On the eighth day, when the food man was supposed to come, the blonde forced him to leave.

* * *

The man had brought "friends." Hyde tried to get away, tried to fight back, but they bound and gagged him. He screamed through the cloth, wishing someone would save him, but glad Gackt wasn't here to see him like this. He had a feeling that the tall brunette wouldn't join in, but if he found he was a man-he again slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Gackt reached the town, riding through the slums to observe the treatment of the peasants. He stopped at a house that somehow seemed familiar; ah. That's it. It was the house that Hyde had so happily described to him, the one left to her by her beloved big brother. Gackt knocked on the door, surprised to find a tearful maid answering. Recognizing him, the maid bid him inside.

She explained that her mistress had been kind and caring (She always spoke of him as a 'she,' for she blamed herself for what had transpired between he and Miyavi.), and now that she was gone, she cried for the loss each and every day. She still couldn't believe her dear Rapunzel was gone.

Gackt sighed, noting it was time to go.

As he worked his way towards the center of the town, he asked about his new friend. No one knew of any "Hyde-chan," until he met a scraggly man named Ken.

"You mean that little cross-dressing _faggot?_ Yeah, I know him. Little _bitch,_ that one."

Gackt stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Ain't you got ears? He's a GUY. A FAGGOT. Likes to dress up in girl's clothes 'n' frillies, and stare at other men. It's fuckin' disgusting." Gackt fought the incredible urge to punch the truly revolting man. "I think it's Tetsu's group's turn to do it next..." Ken muttered as Gackt walked away. He turned back.

"Turn to do...what?"

Ken snorted, walking away. "Their turn to rape the little bastard."

Gackt stopped dead. "What?"

"Shit! Are you fucking _deaf_, or something? Each week when we bring him food, a group goes up and uses him like the little whore he is!"

Gackt punched him in the face, before climbing back on his horse. He couldn't remember the way back to the tower, so he went back to her old house. He begged the woman to tell him where it was, but she refused to tell, for fear of a repeat of the Miyavi incident.

He searched through the slums until someone finally gave him a map. He found it had only recently been deserted. The raven haired man repositioned the ladder, climbing up quickly. _"Hyde!"_

He screamed as he found the boy still bound and bleeding profusely. He carefully carried him to the bathroom, drawing a bath. The boy stirred slightly as Gackt washed away the dried blood and semen. "God. How could I let this happen? I should have been here...I knew I shouldn't have left...damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!"

Hyde awoke, frightened, as Gackt shouted. He tried to claw his way out of Gackt's grasp, but the brunette was afraid he would accidentally hurt himself, and wouldn't let go. "Wait, wait! I'm not going to hurt you, Hyde-chan!"

When Hyde processed what he said, he realized with fear that he was naked in his new friend's arms. His new friend who didn't know he was a man. His new friend whom he was in love with. Who didn't know he was a man. He hid himself in the murky pink water, ignoring the fact that he was soaking in a mixture of his own blood and luke warm water. Gackt sighed. "I don't care that you're a man, Hyde-chan. In fact, I'm kind of glad that you are."

Hyde's head shot up. Gackt shrugged it off. "We'll talk more later. Right now, we should clean you up."

He found that the blonde was too easily embarassed to let him help at all, and was slightly relieved when Hyde asked if he could just do it himself. He went to the main room instead, cleaning up the room so his friend wouldn't have to see the evidence of his abuse when he came back in.

After changing the sheets, he sat down on the bed. Hyde wobbled in a little later, clinging to the door frame. Gackt immediately stood, half-guiding, half-carrying the man to his bed. As soon as he was seated as comfortably as possible considering the circumstances, he asked Gackt what he had meant. The brunette sighed. He hadn't thought he would confess so soon. "I'm gay, Hyde-chan. I'm only attracted to men...and I am in love with you."

Hyde gasped, having never heard those words directed at him from anyone knowing the truth before. He begged the god he knew so little of to let this be true. "Please don't be lying, Gaku...I can't handle any more lies."

Gackt sighed, knowing the time had come to reveal himself. "Do you love me too, Hyde?"

The blonde boy nodded. "I do."

"Then it's time I reveal myself." The blonde stared at him, looking hurt. "I didn't lie. Gaku is what my little brother's call me, as your big brother called you 'Hyde.'"

Hyde nodded, less hurt now. "Then who are you?"

Gackt looked him straight in the eye. "Do you promise to not change your view of me when you find out, or anytime after that?"

Hyde smiled. "If you can still care for me, I can and will still love you. Forever."

Gackt took a deep breath. "And you'll believe me?"

Hyde agreed. "Yes."

"I'm...Gackt."

Hyde's eyes grew wide. "Not, not the pr-"

"Yes. The Prince." He watched, confused as the beauty he was in love with began to weep. He asked what was wrong.

"The King...the King will never let us be together, will he?"

Gackt had feared this as well. "It doesn't matter. I'd give up the throne for you."

Hyde stopped, grabbing the front of Gackt's shirt. He ignored the protests his body made as he pushed himself into Gackt's lap. "What? _What_ did you say?"

The tall brunette smiled, hugging the blonde carefully. "I'd give my life for the one I love, and the one I love is you."

Hyde whimpered as he hid his face in Gackt's chest. "I love you too. Please, never leave me."

Gackt smiled, rubbing Hyde's back and kissing the top of his head. "I won't. Never, ever again."

Gackt laid them down, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Hyde awoke to the warm and unusual feeling of being in another's arms. "Gaku...?" A pain shot through his body, reminding him of the previous night's events. The taller brunette kissed the space between his shoulders.

"Good morning, my love..."

Both paused, turning red.

"...I'm still..."

Gackt nodded. "Naked."

Hyde pulled the blankets tighter around him. "Uhm..."

Gackt got out of the bed, heading for the closet. "Which one?"

Hyde smiled, happy Gackt had gotten it instead of making him stand. "The...I need the petticoat and black shoes."

"A dress or a blouse and skirt? This deep indigo would look fabulous on you." Hyde stared at him, making Gackt laugh. "What? I'm gay too, remember?"

Hyde giggled, genuinely amused. "Um, okay..." The blonde put on his underclothes, stepping into his actual outfit with the help of Gackt. Hyde covered his bruises with make-up, carefully applying the different powders and cosmetics. He turned, looking at Gackt, who was staring...again. "What?"

"You look...you look amazing." Hyde's cheeks turned a dusty pink. "Ravishing." Red. "Sexy." Scarlet. "I was right," he murmered as he hugged his love. "It does suit you."

The smaller man flushed. "It...it really doesn't bother you? The way I dress?"

Gackt was about to reply 'Why would it?', but realized that might start another round of self hating. "Nope."

Hyde grinned. "Never thought I'd hear someone say that. Now, how about some lunch?"

Gackt took the offered food gratefully. He helped his love back to the table, seating them both. They ate in a comfortable silence, each commenting every now and then. "Hey, I've been wondering...when did you start...you know?"

Hyde smiled, propping his chin up on his hands. "Dressing like a woman? I must have been...eleven? Twelve? It was right after my big brother died."

Gackt nodded contemplatively. "Why did you-"

"Start?" His lover nodded. "I had always envied the way that women can be so commanding and strong, yet appear delicate and feminine; it was the perfect combination to deman the eye of any man. I...I had confessed to my best friend that I loved him just the week before. He rejected me, but I still wanted more. So, I dressed up. For three weeks, I flirted with him, convincing him that I was a girl. He, he had a crush on me, I could tell. Then, one day, he caught me -the female me- walking into my house. I had just finished changing, and he ran into my room, demanding to know where the girl -Rapunzel I had called myself- had gone. He started beating me up, thinking I had stolen her from him, when I let my secret slip. Then, he beat me up for lying and 'seducing' him. I, I hadn't really loved him, I realize that now. I had just lost everyone dear to me, and was clinging to the only person who showed me any compassion, my older friend Ken-"

"_Ken? _That little **BASTARD** who rapes you?"

Hyde made a sour face. "Amongst others."

Gackt stopped, worry lacing his words. "H-haido-chan...how many times would you say that things like that have happened? How many times have you been forced into sex?"

"Well, I'm twenty-two, now. It happens several times a month with five or more guys, and it started when I was twelve-"

"You lost your virginity at _twelve?"_

Hyde cringed at resurfacing memories. "I'd rather not speak of that."

Gackt growled briefly, frustrated, but hid it as to not frighten the fragile boy. "A-alright. But, please? Can you tell me around how many times it has happened?"

Hyde, though he was still somewhat nervous about letting Gackt too far into his heart, nodded. "It's...it's happened countless times...It's not exactly the kind of thing you want to be keeping track of, you know?"

Gackt ran his hands through his hair, exhaling a shaky breath slowly. Hyde arched an eyebrow, but didn't question it. When the brunette had finally composed himself, he looked up to find curious green eyes. He reddened, getting lost in the warm gaze. "It's been so long since I've been able to be with someone, and not have to worry about manners, or whether I look presentable..."

Hyde blinked, finding the change of subject odd, though welcome. "I can't see you being unpresentable in any situation, Gaku-san. You're so handsome, even after you just wake up."

Gackt chuckled to hide his embarassment. "You'd be surprised, Hyde-chan. Oh, and there's no need to be so formal, my love."

The small blonde felt his cheeks heat up severely. "Th-then...can I call you...G-gacchan?"

The hopeful look the beautiful boy gave him nearly broke the Prince's slowly warming heart. "O-of course you can, Hyde-chan. You may call me whatever you like."

Hyde nodded sheepishly, taking a sip of his tea in an attempt to hide his face. "W-well then, G-g-gacchan, I, uhm...as I was saying...I wish I were as lucky as you. You're so stunning, even without makeup or fancy clothes. I have to work at it for hours and hours, and even then, no one finds me appealing." Before Gackt could protest, Hyde leaned closer to his lover, resting against his chest. His heart began to stutter as he began to blissfully drown in liquid jade. "At least, I didn't think so...until you came along, that is."

Gackt wrapped an arm around Hyde's waist, gently pulling him close. Careful of his injuries, he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "You're the most lovely creature I've ever laid eyes on. You're absolutely beautiful. You're so kind, gentle...I want to protect you from all these evil people...these people who see your beauty and want to corrupt it. They will never have you again, I swear on everything I hold dear, they will never have you again."

Hyde shivered at the sheer intensity of his Prince's words. "That's what my last lover said. Yet, here we are..."

Gackt felt a flash of jealousy burn through his body, but he forced it from his mind. "If you'd like to talk...?"

The blonde shook his head, not yet ready to speak of such things. "We'll talk about it eventually, just, not now, okay?" He paused, fearfully expecting the older man to grow angry for his denial. "I mean, if that's alright?"

Noting the tone of apprehension in his love's voice, he ran a hand through his blonde hair in an attempt to soothe him. "Of course it's alright. You don't have to tell me if you aren't ready."

Hyde mewled as the gentle sensations made him relax. It had been so long since he had been touched so softly, he almost didn't know how to respond to it. As he realized that Gackt had no ulterior motives, at least none he planned to act upon, he relaxed into his hold. Gackt smiled softly, kissing the top of his head. "I love you, Gaku."

He smiled softly, setting his lover on his lap. "I love you too, my dear. Now, what do you say to having a special treat, ne?"

Hyde looked into Gackt's eyes, not seeing any ulterior motives hidden in that gaze. "A-alright."

Two massive grins later, Gackt was lovingly feeding the boy in his lap some small candies he had picked up on his travels. He softly pressed a small chocolate-covered biscuit against his lips, smiling as a small pink tongue tentatively brushed the treat. Finding it edible, he eagerly opened his mouth wider, taking it in. Gackt chuckled as Hyde chomped down on the snack, nearly taking his fingers with it. "I take it you like this one too, then? So far, there hasn't been one you haven't liked..."

Hyde leaned back, blushing darkly as he hiccupped. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to eat them all, Gacchan."

Gackt shook his head, laughing softly. "No, no, my dear! There is plenty, don't worry. I normally wouldn't eat them, and I'm glad they aren't going to waste. Besides, you're so thin...how long has it been since you've had a full meal?"

Hyde sighed, positioning himself so his forehead was against Gackt's chest, his legs on either side of his waist. "Uhm...define full meal?"

Gackt wrapped his arms around the starving blonde even more securely. "I'm guessing it's been since your brother died?"

Hyde shook his head, still not moving his head from Gackt's chest. Gackt shivered as he felt Hyde tentatively place a kiss to his collarbone. "I don't think I ever have, at least, not to your standards, Gacchan. I've been poor from birth."

The brunette clenched his fists, angry that his love had never had the life he deserved. Well, no more. He felt the tension melt from both their bodies as Hyde's breath ghosted over his neck and his arms brought them closer. "No longer, Hyde. You'll never starve again." Gackt hugged the boy protectively, rubbing his back. He noticed how Hyde stiffened when he spoke the last phrase, but figured he would speak up when he was comfortable enough. To his infinite surprise, the smaller man spoke, though he did so softly.

"My old lover said the same. He didn't pull through-you will though, right Gacchan?"

The prince nodded, taking a sip of his drink. "Tell me, Haido...tell me if I'm being too intrusive, don't answer if it makes you uncomfortable, understand?" Hyde nodded carefully, curious as to what his friend might ask. "Your lover...was, was he that? I mean, did the two of you ever..."

Hyde shot straight up, accidentally banging his head against Gackt's chin, he apologized profusely, twice as red as the brunette had ever seen him. "Uh, n-no, we never...did, uhm...th-th-tha-at...I mean, b-besides wanting to w-wait, I-I was afraid of wh-what would ha-pp-pp-ppen i-if he found I w-w-was m-male..." Gackt used every fiber of his being to fight the oncoming laughter he could feel building wihin him as Hyde started to stutter. He focused instead on how downright adorable the blonde looked, as well as the new information he had been gifted with.

"Hyde-chan...have you never had a true lover, then? I mean, someone who cared for you as I do?"

Hyde hesitantly shook his head. "Honestly, Gacchan, the only man who was ever nice to me knowing I was male was my brother, and that was before I became, well...m-me." How his innocent love had managed to fight off bitter or self-loathing feelings, Gackt was unaware, but grateful.

"Well, you never have to worry about someone you care about not loving you for who you are, my dear Hyde-chan." The blonde arched an eyebrow, but let him finish. "After all, I'll be beside you forever, ne? Always."

Hyde grinned, a true sunshiney smile that warmed parts of Gackt's heart he didn't even realize where cold. "I suppose you're right."

The raven-haired man pressed their bodies together, so that Hyde's back was very gently pressed against the table. His breath hitched, but he closed his eyes in anticipation. He wasn't dissapointed as Gackt carefully pressed his lips against his. Hyde shivered, wrapping his arms around Gackt's neck. The kiss never travelled beyond sweet, as the brunette remained aware of his sensitive condition. When they pulled apart, Hyde panted, cheeks flushed. He struggled to catch his breath, though their liplock had been far from demanding. Gackt chuckled as he realized just how much Hyde had worked himself up from such a simple brush of lips.

Hyde closed his eyes, sitting back down on Gackt's thighs. "Y-you know...I think I could get used to this, being treated this way. Is that bad? Would it be too presumptuous of me to assume you'd want to put up with me like that?"

His love kissed his cheek. "Never, my love. It's my job to take care of you now. I plan to do just that." He watched as Hyde's eyes softened from sharp blades of hardened emeralds back to their smooth and untroubled jade.

"You'll take care of me?"

A smile. "Always."

* * *

(a/n) Yeah, Hyde and Gackt fell in love ridiculously quickly, but that's how fairytales go. xDDD I think Hyde's eyes changed colours like, four times in this fic. xD I can't remember...I'm so hyper right now, sorry if none of it makes sense... -.- Notice that last bit right there, where they started to kiss? It took all my willpower to fight my smutty brain so it wouldn't become a smut fic...

I'm kinda scared to see what all of you think... a.a Ah, well. Thoughts? :D


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Language, homosexuality, violence, anti-gay sentiments, cross-dressing

Disclaimer: Me no own

(a/n) ...Sooooooo...been awhile, huh...I actually had been wanting to work on this for awhile, then lost the chapter...I still haven't found it. o.o I may come back to this and completely change it if I do find it...(we all know I'm too lazy to. xD) Dedicated to those few of you who do still read, and those who review! ;A; Love you guys!

P.S. Sorry if my grammar is off, and the total lack of even smutty one-shots lately. D: I've been so obsessed with posting dirty stories to my friend's rp site, -coughcough which all of you should join coughcough- I kinda forgot... xDx

* * *

Miyavi snapped back to reality as his servant dropped a bowl of fruit. He pointedly glared at the poor girl, kindly aura gone ever since he had been deprived of his lover. The male growled as he realized he still thought of Rapunzel as his lover, and missed him even! For the six months before the truth had been revealed to him, they had spent practically every minute they had together. Though she had again stopped speaking, they were glad to have every moment they did.

Miyavi had become used to having someone there for him, someone there to listen to his troubles and simply hug him. It bothered him that he had become almost dependent on Rapunzel's silent comfort, to the point that the only one who could allieve the pain of his lover's lie was the deceiver him, her, whateverself.

The young man seethed, punching a wall and scaring his servant. Her head snapped up, and for a moment, the look of fear in her eyes exactly mirrored the look of sheer terror he had so often seen in Rapunzel's. Miyavi let out a scream, storming from the room. Before he could get outside, he was met by his best friend, whom he hadn't seen since Rapunzel's nasty little surprise.

Kai shifted awkwardly in the foyer, avoiding his lifelong friend's gaze. The tall brunette's bad temperament instantly faded as he hugged the other male. Kai remained hesitant to embrace him, instead leaving his arms pinned between them. "Kai! It's good to see you, my friend! It must have been ages!"

Kai remained somber as his friend clasped his shoulders. Quietly, he mumbled, "Seven months, to be exact."

Something about the way the older male said this stung Miyavi. "Oh...yes, well. It...it certainly has been awhile then, I suppose." Suddenly deciding the best option would be to play dumb, Miyavi continued, "Why did we ever stop talking?"

At this, Kai's expression hardened. "Miyavi. Don't be a fucking _idiot."_

They had been inseperable since birth, and never had the younger male heard him speak that way. "K-kai! You have _never_ used such horrid language! You show your status when you speak such vulgarities!"

Hearing this, Kai finally reared back and did what he had been fighting since Miyavi had abandoned Hyde. A feeling of utter rapture overcame the usually docile man as he put Miyavi in his place, if only for a moment. "That's _it!_ I have put up with your putting me, and people like me, down my entire life! I am absolutely sick of it. Here, here I had thought that you were _finally _becoming _human,_ finally maybe feeling, I dunno, _empathy_ for those who have had terrible lives, but I guess I was _wrong!"_ Kai glared at him, almost wanting to hit him again when he saw his former friend's look of utter shock.

"K-kai! You...you _hit _me! You've never _hit_ me, not ever!"

The older brunette quietly screeched, glaring at Miyavi. "You deserve it! I should've knocked some sense into you _years _ago, when you were still smart enough to realize your actions hurt people! Agh. Seems you still just don't get it. Until you do, old 'friend-' consider our ties, _all_ our ties, severed."

Before Miyavi could even process his words, Kai had gone.

* * *

Hyde blushed profusely as Gackt's words sunk in. "Y-you...you really think s-so, Gacchan?"

The taller male nodded, grin wide. "Indeed, my love. I have travelled all across the kingdoms, and still none rival your beauty."

Flushing, Hyde curled up in his love's arms. "N-not even with make-up, Gacchan!" Never did it cross his mind that the people who he compared him to could possibly be hideous-it simply was not in his nature to think others capable of fault. In actuality, his kingdom was famous mainly for its gorgeous inhabitants.

Gackt cupped his beloved's cheek, kissing his forehead. The blonde focused on the petal soft lips in front of him, watching how they moved as he said just what he needed to hear. "I gave my word I would never lie to you, love. I always, always keep my word. It is true, I promise. In fact, I think you to be more breathtaking without your cosmetics. It shows your true, natural appeal." His fingers slid down Hyde's lip, smiling at the way his beloved shivered at the contact.

Boldly, Hyde demanded, "Kiss me." Gackt was surprised by how much his reservations had dissolved, but did not hesitate in pulling the blonde to him. Their lips molded perfectly, eyes slowly slipping closed. Still nervous despite his statement, Hyde trembled as he clung to him. Gackt was confident enough for the both of them, however, showing the blonde how to please your lover without so much as opening your mouth. Moaning, Hyde broke the kiss. He snapped back to his usual shy state as he leaned his head against Gackt's strong chest. "_Ah..._G-gacchan...s-s...mn." His face flushed scarlet, his brave moment over.

The brunette smiled affectionately at him. "What is it, my love?"

Hyde blushed, hiding in his lover's neck."N...nothing. I, I was just g-gooing to a-a-ask...ask if-f-f...b-but, nevermi-ind."

Realizing what his lover was likely going to ask, Gackt beamed. "I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you."

Hyde was now practically purring in pleasure. His toes were curling and uncurling, his face flushed, and his eyes shining. The rest of their day continued much the same, filled with cuddling and 'I love you''s. As night fell, Gackt went down the ladder to bring his horse some food. Hyde balled up by the fire, smiling brightly. Head tucked into his arms, he sung a happy song to himself. About ten minutes later, Gackt still had yet to return. Slightly worried, he made his way over to the window. He drew back, terrified, when he saw his lover surrounded by a group of people. A group of people carrying swords.

* * *

Miyavi sat in his room, processing all that Kai had said and implied. 'People like him?' The only person he had been even remotely rude to, if he could even call it being rude, was Rapunzel. But, but Kai wasn't like him! He couldn't be, he was friends with him! There was no way Kai was like...like that! He would have noticed right away...right?

"Hyde...help me-"

Just as he was starting to think that maybe he should have at least stood up for his lover, or, his former lover, his father enterred. "That little bastard? And just what could he _help_ you with?"

The harsh tones of his father brought him back to the present. Looking away, Miyavi lied, "Help me understand just what is an abomination in our glorious town, father."

Suddenly, these words had a different feeling to them. Hyde...Hyde's feelings for him were still wrong, this he still knew...but maybe...maybe he was still harboring some of those feelings too? And...and then there was Kai. He couldn't just denounce their lifetime of friendship because he was homosexual, could he? But he had given up the true love of his life because of that...but that was different! Wasn't it? Wasn't it...?

The touch of his father's hand on his shoulder was now more utterly repulsive than it had ever been. "Good, my son. Remember how disgusting, how _wrong_ that little demon was. How horrible the deception was. But do not worry, my son. I have made sure that little_ slut_ will be **punished.**"

Miyavi cringed, standing. "Excuse me, father. I must go practice my fencing."

His father nodded approvingly, waving him off. The younger man sprinted from the room, not stopping until he was well into town. Unconsciously, he had run straight to Rapunzel's old home. Damn it, why had he come here? Why did he long for his beloved, his friend, his fiance, his confidant? Why did he feel so confused? Why was he finding himself doubting his father? Why was any of this a question? Hell, he needed answers, plain facts, something black and white, and damn it, he needed it right now! With this in mind, he stormed inside.

* * *

(a/n) ...short...sorry...barely a drabble, even... D: But it kickstarted my writing, so hopefully you'll get more soon? :DDD

Please review!


End file.
